


Dreamers Don't Speak

by studella



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chainsmokers, Love Confessions, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Roses, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studella/pseuds/studella
Summary: Sorry if it's cliche.Inspired by Roses- The ChainsmokersThe loving moments between Adam and Ronan when no one else is around.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: TRC Fic Drabbles With Friends!





	Dreamers Don't Speak

“Parrish,” Ronan said into the dark room, not loud, but what should have been enough for Adam to wake up. There was no movement under the covers.  
“Adam,” he said louder. This time he could see a figure sitting up in the dark. “Call Gansey.”

Ronan continued walking outside towards the porch, where he had fallen asleep. There were nights where his dreams were nightmares and he feared bringing something fearful out when he slept next to Adam. The porch was normally his peaceful solitude, the outdoors too loud for dreaming. Instead, it was a night that no matter where Ronan went, horror would follow.  
He stood staring at the mangled body by the door; the face unrecognizable. Ronan could hear the pause in Adam’s voice as he appeared behind him. He didn’t care what Adam said, as long as he got what he needed once the call ended. Ronan left him there to walk around the house. He came back at the same time Adam put the phone in his pocket. 

Adam walked down the steps as Ronan walked up them. “He’s fine.”

Ronan had put on gloves and was not carrying a large tarp. He walked around Adam and with too much care for a dead dreamt body, he rolled it onto the tarp. He stayed squatting down, elbows on knees and his head between them. This body was too real amongst all the others that Ronan had already seen in the past month. He felt Adam’s hand on his shoulder, and he allowed himself to be lifted up. Adam reached with his thumb to rub the almost fallen tear at the corner of his eye. 

Together they carried the body back behind the house near the garden. Blue had spent an afternoon planting vegetables because as a farmer, Ronan was going to need one. Ronan grabbed a shovel and started digging. Adam let him dig, not just because there was only one shovel, but because he knew that Ronan needed to. When he was over half way done, Adam hopped in and didn’t give him a choice but to hand over the shovel. Ronan remained at the top, feet dangling down as Adam finished the job. 

Adam waited 20 minutes. It wasn’t that it was only 20 minutes; it was that he had showered for 10 then waited 20 minutes. He tried the door knob to the bathroom across the hall from Ronan’s room. Ronan stood, one arm up against the wall, head hung low. It was still dressed, but out of habit his shoes were off. Adam slid the screen door and stepped inside, placing himself between Ronan and the shower’s stream. 

He held Ronan’s face between his hands, willing his eyes open. His face was wet, but Adam knew it was from more than the water. Ronan kissed him, eyes still closed. Adam was surprised, still, that Ronan’s kisses always came from a place of passion rather than need. He didn’t think that he would ever grow tired of this. No matter what was going on in their lives, he could count that Ronan wanted him for him, not because he needed someone to bury a body with. A fire Adam hadn’t felt since Cabeswater burned inside him.

There was no time for thought between the spaces of their arms. Neither one stopped the other as their clothes plugged up the drain. As Ronan pulled back, he merely reached for the soap which Adam took from him. Ronan didn’t have anyone anymore to take care of him, but Adam knew what it was like to need to be taken care of. He didn’t think this is what they meant when they agreed to take it slow. Hands explored inches of skin, feeling Ronan’s tension ease away. 

“Where are you going,” Adam asked. Ronan had already made his way to the couch.  
“I’m not sleeping in the room.” This Ronan had gone back to venom in his words.  
Instead of fighting, Adam went to the room and returned with a blanket.  
“What the hell, Parrish.” He couldn’t move now that Adam’s head was on his lap. “I could just leave you here and go back to the room.”  
“Mmm, no you won’t.” Ronan wouldn’t go in the room because if he dreamt of something, there’s the possibility it could escape the room faster than Ronan could get to Adam. 

Adam, smug with victory closed his eyes. Sleep was always hard to come by, even when tired. Sometime later he heard Ronan praying. He was uncertain if he should remain. This was a private matter and Adam wasn’t sure it was something he should be present for. He found Ronan’s hand and laced their fingers together. Ronan, without a change in cadence, squeezed his hand. Praying was Ronan’s sanctuary and Adam was part of it.  
After the silence, Adam got up and turned to face Ronan. It was dark still and the moonlight was blocked by the curtains. Opal, who was usually under the dinner table, was nowhere. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Adam was worried that if he touched Ronan there would be no discussion between them.  
“I don’t want to talk.” Irritated, or exhausted, he ran his hands over his head.  
“Fine. Then you’re coming with me.” Adam stood up and went to grab his jacket and keys by the car.  
“Are you serious?”  
Even in the dark, Ronan would know that Adam’s face wasn’t one to argue with. He followed and grabbed his jacket, tossing his keys to Adam. “We’re not taking the Shitibox.”

An hour later, they had driven to a patch of trees near a brook Ronan had never been to. Adam led him to an empty circular patch of grass which the moon lit. Above them were the millions of stars. He could feel the ley line beneath him. This was one of the places he had gone to with Persephone, and the strength of the ley line meant the rocks they had rearranged were still there by the water. He sat down and motioned for Ronan to sit across from him. Ronan rolled his eyes but sat so that their knees touched. Adam took that as a good sign, whether or not that meant he was going to talk. Adam figured he could talk enough for the both of them.

“I came here after everything. After Persephone. After Cabeswater. After Gansey.” He paused, waiting for a response. “I’d fall asleep here sometimes, hoping that I’d wake up and find Cabeswater again. I even talked to the trees.” He looked away from Ronan, palm down on the dirt. Cabeswater had been where he went when he needed to hide from the world. Now it was gone and he had only this place. 

Ronan waited until Adam looked at him again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t the response he was expecting. Ronan had turned it around thinking Adam needed comforting. Sometimes he felt like he knew so little about him.

“I know. That’s not the point though. I’m not going anywhere either. But there’s clearly something going on if you’re getting nightmares and waking up with a dead dreamt Gansey.”

Ronan was now the one to look down. He hoped he hadn’t pushed too far. He could feel it in his bones though, as sure as he could feel the ley line beneath him. He’d do anything for Adam, even if it meant opening up the darkest parts of him. 

Ronan met Adam’s eyes. Instead of saying anything, he kissed him. He pushed Adam to the ground, hand slowly reaching beneath his shirt. It reached around his waist. Adam groaned, his legs under Ronan’s, hands gripping dirt.  
“Parrish,” Ronan whispered breathily.  
“Yeah?” Adam answered hesitantly.  
“It wasn’t Gansey I dreamed.” 

Adam went still. He didn’t think anyone had ever told him they loved him. Ronan hadn’t said it either. He didn’t need to. A dreamer didn’t need to tell you they loved you. They dreamt it instead. This was Ronan telling him he was in love with him. Him. Adam Parrish. Ronan Lynch in love with Adam Parrish. 

Ronan leaned in for another kiss, probably to kill the silence burning in him. “Wait, why did you have me call Gansey?”  
Ronan laughed. “Because he told me when I figured out I was in love with you to give him a call.”  
“And you thought he’d get that from a dead body?!’  
“Well I figured he knew I wasn’t in love with him so I wasn’t going to be dreaming him dead.”

Adam propped up on his elbows and kissed him. Hard. Both of their shirts were off and Ronan had his fingers hooked on Adam’s pajamas when he stopped him. He didn’t move his hand, but held his wrist tight. 

“Wait.” He looked at his eyes. Ronan’s eyes were always an icy, steel blue, but in the dark, they were an ocean at twilight. “You’re going to let me say nothing?”

Ronan rolled his eyes and kissed him again. Even if he hadn’t been in love with Ronan for a while. Ronan loved Adam regardless. For that, Adam would never let him go.


End file.
